Her Shadow
by Midnight-Guardian
Summary: Finally updated oo A demon drains the life of humans and takes form of another. Everyone at skool is disappearing, and one girl to blame. Gaz must stop her before she drains the life of Dib and Zim.
1. Default Chapter

Her Shadow Created by Midnight Guardian  
  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
This story created and owned by me (Midnight Guardian), not the show or characters so don't get the wrong impression. This is not my first IZ story but the first to be published on a site. To those of you who don't watch Vampire Princess Miyu, this story is similar to the ghost of Miyu. If you don't watch it, well guess your going to just find out for yourself. Please review. ^^  
  
  
  
The darkness of night was reflected on the streets. It was often difficult to see, until you drove by in the city. A stranger drove by minding his business. He drove with a cigar in his mouth and wore a hat to cover the shadow of his eyes. As he drove, he saw a girl waving to him. "A perfect kidnapping" thought the man as he drove on the side of the road for her to get in. The girl kept her head lowered as if to cover her eyes from the reflection of the light. Her purple hair hung down each sides and strands had fallen in front as though she had been in a mess.  
  
"And where are you heading so late at night, little girl?" The man lowered the window with a cigar remaining in his right hand. He got no reply from the girl, but she opened the back door and let herself in. "Where are you trying to go?"   
  
The girl smirked, keeping her head lowered. She pointed to a direction heading left. "That way." But the man drove the opposite way. He started to laugh.  
  
"You are my prisoner now little girl. Are you that stupid to get a ride from strangers?" The man continued to laugh, but he realized that the girl was no longer in the back seat. He stared in horror through the mirror, turning it towards him and made an immediate stop. He turned his head back, and there certainly was no trace of her. "What the hell is this?!? Have I been giving a ride to a ghost??" The man almost screamed out of his mind. Sweat dripped heavily down his face and neck.  
  
"You silly humans and your pathetic adaption to fear. It makes me sick!" The little girl appeared sitting next to him with a grin on her face. She kept her eyes shut, or so it seemed to, and her looks did nothing but frighten the man.  
  
"Who-"  
  
"Thats a good question, but Im afraid you won't live to hear about it." The girl turned her head and faced the shocked and scared man. She smiled. This girl had sharp teeth with bit hard into the mans neck. She pierced his neck deeply, causing more pain. But the man could not scream. He felt his vocal cords being torn open. She felt the blood on her teeth run fresh into her mouth. New blood kept spilling, and new ends were beginning. The girl left the man to die a slow and painful death. She stepped out of the car and went a different direction, where her shadow soon disappeared. She never stopped glaring in that evil manner.  
  
  
***  
  
"Late again, Dib! What is it this time? skinned Moose running around in your bedroom?!?" Ms. Bitters stopped writting on the chalk board and her whole lecture to hear this story. But as he was about to say so, she shut him up and ordered him to take a seat. Dib looked like a mess. His clothes were tattered and his face badly beaten.  
  
Zim came in right after immediately recognizing Dib's defeat. "Another victory for ZIM!" Zim chanted happily. He noticed that Ms. Bitters did not scold him.   
  
"Have you heard the news last night?" Zita was heard from behind Zim. Her voice trembled with fear. The rest of her classmates stared at her. "Last night, a girl asked for a ride and disappeared like a ghost. Then the driver was found with his blood drained completely from his body. He was dead!"  
  
"Nonsense, humans don't prey on each other!" Zim gave a weird thought to it, then regreted saying that after he thought of Dib always trying to figure out ways to expose him.  
  
"This isn't a human, Zim. Do you even know what a ghost is?" Dib laughed. He thought maybe this was his day. "I guess not. Ghosts are supernatural spirits that wander the earth searching for people to haunt-"  
  
"That sounds a lot like you, Dib!" As Zim replyed to Dib, cutting him off, Dib turned to anger. Zim was right. No matter where he went, Dib was always there, haunting him til the day he would see Zim on an atopsy table. That would be the day. But their immediate argument was stopped by a loud scream from the halls. Only Dib and Zim heard this.  
  
"What was that?" Zim showed fear and curiosity. He was used to the pain of an enemy cry, but this sort of pain sounded different. True that it wasn't his own, but this was nothing he heard before. Dib could sense this as well.  
  
***  
  
"What...what is it you want from me?" The girl shreaked. She pinned herself against the wall as another girl stepped closer. The crying girl dropped her bags and personal belongings. She held a folder in front of her face to protect herself. "Please Gaz, have mercy. I did nothing wrong to you!" The girl continued to sob. Gaz smirked and slapped the folder away from the girl's face.  
  
"Stupid girl, is it too much to ask when someone is a bit hungry?" Gaz laughed.  
  
When Dib and Zim came running down the hallway, the girl's blood was already being spilled. Her lifeless body was flung aside like a broken old toy. Dib and Zim ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Gaz, how could you do this to her?" Dib checked her pulse and got nothing out of her. Zim peered in horror at the deep injury on her neck and took a few steps back. But Gaz ignored them and walked out of skool. It wasn't til moments later that Gaz appeared before them, carrying her books and staring at the lifeless girl. She immediately would have recognize this as a work of Zim. She didn't expect a blame to come against her.  
  
"You human monster!" Zim yelled in fear and pointed to Gaz.  
  
"Shut up Zim. Dib we have to get home now!" Gaz snapped as she threw Zim past her and walked up to her brother. "Hey what happened to this girl?"  
  
"Gaz, don't play dumb!" Dib yelled at her. The rest of the skool had surrounded them and stared at the scene. Gaz lifted an eyebrow in deep curiosity.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"We saw you kill this girl!" Dib looked angry and confused. He never thought this was the work of his own sister. "I refuse to believe this!"  
  
"But I didn't kill her, so stop playing games! How can you say that I killed her? What the hell gives you that idea!?!" Gaz growled. "Im walking alone this time!" Gaz pushed past the crowd of children to get past the doors to freedom. Some of them stared at her, and truly feared her. As she walked out of the building, the true imposter stared at her from behind the trees.  
  
"Now everyone will distrust you and mistake you for me, little Gaz." She smirked her usual evil manner. In a blazing light, the imposter was gone.  
  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
Sorry if it was kinda short, but this story was just started. I woke up 2 hours early to start this before school. 0.o what a drag. Well more will come soon, that depends if its reviewed. Only reviews can help keep this story alive. My last story got no reviews so it died on the first chapter. sad... well, hope you liked it so far... 


	2. Demon alike

Her Shadow Created by Midnight Guardian  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
***  
  
"Look at them, Jinjin. They look so meaningless. By night they all prey on each other, begging to be destroyed. They don't expect to be crushed by the one they love."  
  
"I say we just destroy them all. You can control the guardian's destiny as soon as the humans are out of the way."  
  
"Too bad she doesn't remember the life she lived before. It will be hopeless for her to defeat me. She has forgotten who she was and where she came from. My plan for her distrust is working quite well, wouldn't you say so?"   
  
Two shadows stood at the roof top of a small abandoned house burried by the motionless shadows of the trees that hid most of its features. Below them, a cemetery. All that was seen from one of the shadows, was the face of a young girl. She kept her head lowered as the purple strands of her hair covered parts of her face to keep it partially hidden. Her companion, Jinjin, was a small vampire pig. It kept its small body floating next to his mistress, the demon Gaz.  
  
"Its almost midnight, when will we eat?" Jinjin sighed and fluttered on the roof. "Floating is tiring...Im eager for their blood!"  
  
"Don't give your hopes up, my little piggy. You can feast on as many humans as you like. But as the curse speaks, it must be done by midnight. If all fails, we loose what we came here for." Gaz pulled a strand of her hair to one side and smiled as she stared at the moon's reflection of light over her eyes, making them glow.  
  
"Good. Which human do we get to drain this time?"  
  
"I was thinking more of a certain family." Gaz grinned.  
  
"You mean her family?" Jinjin corrected her and sighed once again.  
  
Gaz turned to him. Her glare came back to her. "Don't ever correct me!"  
  
***  
  
"Dib's little sister. I should have known she would get in my way for my plans of invasion!" Zim told himself as he walked into his base, slamming the door shut. Gir was there to greet him in his happy little laugh. He had been running around banging his head on walls nearby.  
  
"Hi!!!" Gir hugged Zim's leg, refusing to let him go. Zim shook his leg violently.  
  
"Gir, Get off!!"  
  
"Aw, I understand." Gir released his leg and walked to the couch. He hopped on and flipped the channel to the scary monkey show.  
  
"Anyway, where was I?" Zim crossed his arms, and pondered for the moment. "Oh I remember. Dib's little sister is planning to outsmart me against my plans for invasion!"  
  
***  
  
"Come here human. This won't hurt one bit. It might kill you that I guarantee." The demon Gaz grinned in her evil manner. She licked her lips hungrily and landed in front of a small boy who tried desperately to get away from her. He was scared to death but that didn't stop her from stalking him, not letting him out of her sight. Jinjin laughed at the poor weak human boy.  
  
"Get away...I want to go home!" The boy scattered away trying hard to get on his feet.  
  
"What is a 5 year old human child doing out this late, hmm?" Gaz positioned herself in an attacking pose.  
  
"I...I was just...looking for my dog....he....he ran away!" The boy quivered with fear and bit his lips to prevent himself from sobbering.  
  
"Pathetic, even for a human." Gaz walked slowly towards the boy.  
  
"No please don't!" The child was cornered. His cries for help meant nothing to her.  
  
The demon grabbed the boy by his shoulders and kneeled down to match his height. As she drained his blood, his life went away painfully. The boy became silent and she tossed the body aside. She got up and wiped the blood dripping from her lips.   
  
"That was quick yet I still hunger." The demon Gaz told herself as she turned to a different direction to find another prey.  
  
"Mistress?" Jinjin jumped out of the trees and floated next to the demon. Gaz grinned.  
  
"I think I've decided on fetching another human tonight."  
  
"Who might that be?" Jinjin replyed.  
  
"A human with which will satisfy me. The older sibling of myself. Lets go quickly before the night passes quickly." Gaz and Jinjin vanished.  
  
***  
  
"Looks like its going to rain, Gaz." Dib told his sister as he sat at the couch looking out the window into the night sky. The sky was overshadowed by dark clouds and loud roars of thunder. It started to sprinkle. "Looks like dad won't be comming home tonight."  
  
Gaz lifted her head from playing her game slave and shut it off. "He never has the time for us."  
  
"By the way, I could have sworn it was you that killed Brya today."  
  
"I told you not to talk about it. I did not kill the whore. I would have liked to though, but I didn't." Gaz sighed.  
  
"Well, I could have sworn it was you. The girl had your same look and appearance. There is only one you." Dib started to think. He believed that it was his sister who was telling a lie about the murder she committed. But if it wasn't her, then who? He thought about Zim. Maybe Zim was involved in this. Perhaps Zim created a duplicate of Gaz on purpose. "Gaz, Im going over to Zim's house!"  
  
"Fine, leave. The longer you stay, the more you piss me off!"  
  
Dib grabbed his bag filled with his spy tools, camera, communication device, etc, and ran out the door. A loud roaring thunder was heard once Dib shut the door. Gaz walked to the kitchen to get a soda out of the fridge. The lights were out and it remained dark. She usually liked it better this way. Only the moon's light was shown through the window. But so was a shadow. Gaz saw a glimpse of the shadow on the kitchen floor. It was a familiar shadow, one that she always looked down upon when she walked in her own direction alone. When she looked up at the window, then back at the floor, the shadow was gone.  
  
"Dib thinks this is a joke. I will make him pay!" Gaz grabbed her soda and zipped up her coat. She opened and closed the door. She immediately became drenched by the rain and her hair no longer stayed curved. She followed the path to Zim's house.  
  
***  
  
"I know Zim is behind this. I can feel it in my blood." Dib continued walking, not minding the rain. He was dripping wet. But somehow, he sensed someone was following him. He heard footsteps behind him. When he turned to look back, there was no one. He then heard an evil-like giggle in the wind as it blew softly through the trees. "Who's there?"  
  
"Look's like we blew our cover..." The voice came from the trees, but Dib could not see who it was. He only recognized her by her voice.  
  
"Gaz?" Dib thought. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Jinjin, this boy thinks Im his little sister. What do you say we do about him?"  
  
"Well, like we do with all the humans." Jinjin replyed. The demon look-a-like of Gaz and her companion Jinjin appeared behind Dib. He turned around to face them.  
  
"What's going on, Gaz?" Dib questionned once more.  
  
"You've asked enough questions, child." Gaz grinned in her usual evil manner and licked her lips.  
  
"Im sorry I ate your pizza but-" Dib was interrupted by her. She tried to attack him, missing purposely, to scare him back. It was working. "Hey, you are one of Zim's plots, arn't you? You are not my sister!"  
  
"Zim's plots? You must be mistaken you piece of dirt! No matter...I am going to kill you leaving you no choice but to surrender your sweet life to me." Gaz laughed as she stepped closer to him.  
  
"I won't let you take me!" Dib yelled at her.  
  
***  
  
Gaz, the real Gaz, heard her brother's voice. How she hated his voice. She ran faster. "That must be Zim doing stuff to him again. When will Dib ever learn? Well I can't miss this one, I owe him!" Gaz caught up with her brother. To her amazement, she found her. The demon that looked a lot like her. No, not a lot, but an exact twin. Gaz stood in front of her brother to face her demon self.  
  
"Looks like we finally meet, little Gaz." She smiled a deadly smile. Her right hand was raised. In her hand, she held a flame. It reflected an orange glare on her face.  
  
"I knew it when that girl was killed that there would be another me. Just for that, you will pay!" Gaz replyed angrily, almost cutting her off.  
  
"You can try, little Gaz...you can try." The demon made an insulting laugh.  
  
"What purpose do you have here?"  
  
"Whats going on?" Dib looked at the two look-a-likes. He was amazed and frightened at the same moment. "This...this is incredible!"  
  
"Die now!" The demon vanished. Gaz stood still, but Dib looked around wondering where she went. The flame that was held in the demon's hands impacted Gaz, and made her fall a few feet away.  
  
"Damn it!" Gaz tried to get up before the demon had an advantage.  
  
"Gaz!" Dib called to her. She lifted her head and saw Dib. He was embraced tightly by the demon. She held him from behind, making sure he didn't move.  
  
"Lets see what his blood tastes like." Just as she was lowering her teeth into his neck, something smacked her head. She released Dib, grabbing her head in pain. Something had attached itself to her. "Get this off!!" She screamed.  
  
"I love you too!"  
  
"Gir?" Dib thought as he saw the robot hugging the demon's head. "That must mean Zim is near. Maybe this thing is useful." Dib laughed at the thought.  
  
The demon Gaz threw Gir off of her head. His metal body flung across the wet floor, making a scratching and irritating sound. "Enough games. Little guardian, I'll be back. When I do, you will be sorry you ever challenged me. I'd watch my love ones if I were you." She growled angrily and vanished.  
  
"She creeps me out. Sorry I didn't believe you Gaz...Gaz?" Dib saw an angry expression on his sisters face. She clenched her hands into fists and gritted her teeth as she came closer to him.  
  
"This will be for all the trouble you put me through, Dib...and for stealing my pizza!"  
  
"I shouldn't have reminded her" thought Dib. Dib prepared himself for a pounding and was dragged home by his hair.  
  
***  
  
"The night is young, and so her family will die young..." The imposter Gaz sat on the tree's and waited for the next day to pass by. Her night of hunting was only over for that moment. She couldn't wait for the pleasures she caused in others' view's of their pain.  
  
  
To be continued.  
  
((Chapter 3 is already being worked on and will probably be completed maybe today or tomarrow. Well I hope you liked it. Im glad homework didn't slow me down this week! Please review =3 and thanks to those who did. I really appreciate it!)) 


	3. Vampiric urges

{ Chapter Three }  
  
*finally* XD  
  
***  
  
She sat alone, pressured into the deep thoughts of her miserable reality. There was someone in this world and life that bothered her so much. She could kill herself if she so desired...but now was not the time. There was someone else out there...someone who thought and looked just like herself. She and her were one in the same. One body in two separate souls...or was it one soul in two separate bodies? She just didn't understand. She never felt so worthless...so ashamed of anything in her life. She lived to care less of the world around her. She made sure she would watch herself die before she would dare to show anyone a hint of compassion. She needed help...there was no way to get rid of this being that rediculed her. This demon look-a-like that continued to torment her very soul. Every night she dreamed...and every dream she had...there she was...standing amongst her twin. Blood for blood. She hated admitting it...but she too was beginning to feel a thirst for blood. The thirst was so great...she took her own wrist and brought it to her lips. Gaz wanted to taste her own blood. The thirst was so immense. "What am I becoming?" She kept wondering day and night. This nightmare will never cease from here thoughts...as long as one of them existed.  
  
She sat in class as usual...watching her teacher give boring moronic lectures that made no sense to her. Was she the only normal human being in the entire class? Or perhaps...the only one filled with common sense.  
  
Just yesterday...two students in her class were found dead just outside skool. Dead at the scene...the only evidence were the two holes left clean on her necks. Their blood was completely sucked out of their bodies. The students in her class began to feel a nervous tension sitting so close to Gaz. They feared her even more...than they did before the vampiric incidents.  
  
***  
  
The bell rang...she waited for her within the trees. Waiting for her next victim to prey on. She loved blood...and she too realized the changes going on inside of her twin. She was becoming less of a human at her ever desire of blood. At this thought, the demonic appearance of Gaz grinned with delight. "With every desire of blood comes with every victim I drain. This is exciting..." She thought. Her little vampire piggy jumped up and down for no apparent reason. Jinjin could feel the excitment grow in his little heart as well.   
  
"What about Zim?" The vampire piggy questioned at his mistress.  
  
"Zim eh?" Gaz thought for a moment. "He will become a problem eventually. If Dib and the alien ever really worked together...that could bring trouble...even as we continue to victimize and torment my fellow twin. We must make sure no compromise is to follow throughout our plan. I say...we pay Zim a little visit!" She said rather calmly.  
  
***  
  
The children make their way out the doors of the skool halls. Gaz would be one of the last of those children. She eyed each of them carefully...feeling the tension grow stronger. At every child she glanced at...she began to feel weak...desiring the liquid that could possibly quench her thirst. She stood still in the middle of the stairs at the entrance...watching as everyone left rather quickly from her sight. She sighed. "What is happening to me?" She grabbed her bag, tossing it aside angrily. "Why are you following me?!? Just leave me the hell alone!!" She cried out.  
  
"How can you ignore the pain that strikes your heart so..." Replied that familiar voice. "You know you want to blood of the children...look how much they amuse you?" She said with a sound of mystery added to her voice.   
  
"I don't want the blood that you can take so easily. It's driving me insane. I might end up like Dib if you keep following me and making me look as moronic as you!!" Gaz replied angrily.  
  
"Here then..." The demonic look-a-like appeared before her. She reached for her own colar, pulling down the sleeves to reveal her  
  
bare neck. "Get it over with."  
  
"You...you sick..." Gaz felt disgusted and turned away. Her demonic appearance continued persisting. "What more do you want from me? If you want me to die...then kill me now...I'm waiting."  
  
"No not yet...I'm not ready to watch you die. I could kill you here and clean but I'm waiting..."  
  
"Waiting for what?" Gaz demanded to know.  
  
She ignored her...walking away rather slowly. She crossed her arms feeling rather content. "I'm leaving you to think things clear..." She thought to herself as she got farther and farther from her. Gaz threw up her hands in frustration. She wasn't getting answers and neither was she getting anywhere with this demon. She quickly grabbed her things and ran as fast as she could to her house.  
  
***  
  
"GIR...quick. I'm about to install the barrier." Zim called out at his robot who was too busy staring at a squirrel, and poking at it.  
  
"Squirrel loves tacos!!"  
  
"Enough, get inside now." Zim demanded. "No creatures will get in this time. Filthy blood sucking humans." Zim cringed at the thought. Gir looked sadly at the squirrel, waving. He quickly ran inside.  
  
***  
  
"THIS is too damn much!!" She yelled angrily at herself as she sat on the floor of her bedroom. She stared at her mirror...her reflection. She was always so pale...so dark a child. This craving for blood should mean nothing to her...but just as much it truly did.  
  
"Gaz!!" She heard a knock on her door, and her brother calling out her name.  
  
"GO AWAY!" She demanded.  
  
"Well...the phone is for you."  
  
"Tell them to go away whoever it is..."  
  
"Alrighty!" Dib brought the phone to his face. "Gaz can't talk to you right now. Who's calling by the way?"  
  
"Its Tak..." Whispered a voice on the other line. Dib almost freaked out...dropping the phone.  
  
"TAK?!?" Dib thought. "Why would SHE call Gaz? They never socialize..."  
  
"Here give me the phone!" Gaz slammed the door open, stealing the phone away before Dib could grab it. "Tak...why would you call me?"  
  
"I have a little favor to ask of you...and I'd ask that you help me...I won't take no for an answer!" She hissed.  
  
"Favor huh?" Gaz chuckled. "I don't do favors."  
  
"You will regret it...it is actually worth it, dear sister of Dib."  
  
"If I come...it better be good or else!!" Gaz threatened. She immediately hung up the phone, reopening the door of her bedroom. Dib, who stood there trying to listen, fell forward. Disgusted, Gaz stepped over him.  
  
"What happened? What did she say?!?" Dib's voice was filled with eagerness. He tried getting in front of Gaz, blocking her from her destination. She growled, angrily tugging at his shirt, tossing him aside like a useless toy.  
  
***  
  
The end of Chapter Three. Finally right? XD Im sorry I abandoned this story. I've been so busy...and I promised after Chapter 2 that I'd write chapter three the day after...that was two years ago. Well finally I took time to pay attention to this story. Thanks for all the reviews. I'll get to work with Chapter 4 X3 


End file.
